


Princess Bride Movie Night

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Cisco and The Reader have a movie night, during which they watch "The Princess Bride" and cuteness ensues.





	

“Ok, popcorn is in the microwave, other snacks are on the table, DVD player is on and ready, alright,” Cisco smiled to himself as he performed a few last checks of his movie night set up in preparation of your arrival. He’d been antsy about it all day, unable to keep from smiling at you every few minutes when he thought nobody was looking. Your getting together was kind of a secret, not because you didn’t want anyone to know exactly, but because you were still testing the waters together, and if on the off chance it didn’t work out, neither one of you wanted to have to face the looks of pity from the rest of Team Flash when it happened. So tonight was like your first date, a simple movie night at Cisco’s apartment, and even though you had been there several times before to hang out, Cisco still felt the need tidy up for the occasion.

 

At the knock on his apartment door, Cisco caught his breath and smiled, “Y/N” he whispered, quickly straightening his shirt and tucking his hair behind his ears as he scurried to the door. When he opened it he gasped, finding you stood in a dress, something you never wore around the lab for obvious practical reasons; the cut and color of the fabric fitting you just right. “Wow…” he said as he stared at you, “I…just….wow…”

 

You blushed a little, tucking your hair behind your ear nervously, “I uh….I know we agreed to have a simple movie night, but I just thought…since it’s a date, I should uh….dress up,” you smiled at him, his eyes continuing to roam up and down your frame as he smiled back.

 

“Yeah…no this is….you look great!” he said, slightly dazed, “I feel a little under dressed now…”

 

You shook your head, “Oh no, don’t,” you assured him, lifting your skirt to show him the pair of denim shorts you wore underneath, “this is basically just another layer, I brought a t-shirt just in case I start to get uncomfortable,” you pulled out a rolled log of fabric from your bag to show him, “I also brought some of my movies if that’s ok?”

 

Cisco nodded, “Absolutely,” he said stepping aside to let you in, “I mean movies are movies,”

 

“You’re not wrong,” you agreed entering the living room, “Oh you cleaned,” you noticed, earning a blush from Cisco.

 

“Yeah, I decided that instead of dressing up I should probably tidy up,” he said as you both sat on the couch.

 

You nodded looking around at the small corners that you remembered one holding clutter, “It’s nice…” you said in a polite conversational tone. You looked over at him, your eyes meeting for a moment before you both started laughing, “Oh geeze, we’re already making this awkward aren’t we?” you said putting your face in your hands.

 

Cisco nodded, “Yeah a little,” he agreed, “but at least we realized it before it got worse,” he leaned back on the couch and pushed your arm lightly, “so what movies did you bring?”

 

You pushed him back playfully and began to rummage in your bag, “Well I brought my Jim Henson Collection, because I remember you saying you’d never seen Labyrinth before and I need to fix that, um I brought my copies of Howl’s Moving Castle and Spirited Away because I also remember you mentioning the fact that you wanted to copy them, I brought my Lord of the Rings Extended Edition trilogy set if for no other reason than to watch the hours long behind the scenes documentaries for each film, and last but not least, even though I know you probably already own it, I brought,” you pulled out the DVD case from your bag and held it up at him grinning, “Princess Bride, the ultimate in action adventure romance movies,”

 

Cisco grinned back snatching the case from your hands, “Yes! This is perfect! A movie we both love to start out with, awesome!” he put it in the DVD player and set it up, the familiar song playing across the menu where Wesley and Buttercup were pictured in a loving embrace. “Ok I will be right back with the popcorn and then we can get started!”

 

“Ok then, I’ll be right here!” you replied cheerfully. He went into the kitchen and you settled into the old familiar couch, tucking your feet under your butt as you waited anxiously for him to return. You had been looking forward to this all day just like he had, actually you had been looking forward to this for a month now. It took you a whole year to realize you had a crush on Cisco, and ever since you had, you kept imagining what your first date with him would be like. Most of your fantasies included dinner and candle light and some soft violin music; it wasn’t until Cisco made the first move and asked you out that you realized you didn’t want a fancy first date, because it was Cisco, your best friend, and anything fancier than just having dinner with him would feel forced and weird. So you had both agreed to a movie night, something you’d done a billion times before, but it just felt right.

 

“Popcorn for you,” Cisco said as he returned, holding out a large bowl of it towards you.

 

“Why thank you sir, how very gracious,” you took a small handful and popped it in your mouth.

 

“And for your drink, might I recommend a lovely chilled bottle of lemon lime soda in a ninja turtles cup,” he continued in his best snobby waiter voice, holding out a pair of cups filled with sprite pinched between the fingers of his other hand.

 

“Ooh how fancy,” you teased, taking the cups from him, “such wonderful service at this establishment, I must give it five stars on Yelp when I leave!”

 

Cisco giggled and sat down, “We aim to please here at Casa Ramon,” he said grabbing the remote, “now for your viewing pleasure, a cinema classic,” he pressed play and you both buzzed with excitement as the movie began.

 

—————————– ————————– ———————————-

 

“You mock my pain!” Buttercup cried as she stared down the masked man angrily.

 

“Life is pain highness!” He snapped in return, “anyone who says differently is selling something,”

 

You squealed softly, “Ooh this is one of my favorite parts!” you hissed, moving to the edge of the couch to get a better look at the screen.

 

“What when they throw themselves down that big ass hill?” Cisco asked, one eyebrow raised as he munched on popcorn.

 

“No!” you replied with a laugh, “watch!” as the masked man went on about ‘remembering Wesley’ and Buttercup snapped at him again for mocking her, you leaned closer and closer over forward, until finally she pushed him down the hill and he cried back “As you wiiiiish!” and you began practically bouncing as she threw herself down after him. “Here it is, coming up!” you said gleefully.

 

Cisco couldn’t help but smile as he watched you, then when the scene cut back to Wesley and Buttercup, and Wesley asked if she could move, he could just make out your lips moving with Buttercup’s lines “Move? You’re alive, if you want I could fly!”. He felt something tighten in his chest at the thought of you saying those words, more specifically saying those words to him for whatever reason, it wasn’t until he watched as your eyes moved across the screen as they kissed that he realized he was staring at your lips.

 

You turned to him just as he looked away and paused for a moment, curious why he had been looking at you “That’s the part I meant, it’s so sweet and romantic, I love it,” you told him with a warm smile.

 

He nodded, not looking at you, “Yeah I could tell by how much you were bouncing over there Tigger,” He smiled but his eyes remained on the screen. That was odd, you thought, but he did really like this movie, so you shrugged it off and turned back to the screen again.

 

——————– —————————- ———————————-

 

You manage to get through the rest of the movie without quoting along with it, which was a struggle but you pulled through. It was the ending scene where Wesley and Buttercup have their final kiss, and you were curled up on your side of the couch when you felt something warm move over your hand. You glanced down to where your hand rested on the couch beside you, and saw Cisco’s index and middle fingers just barely crossing your pinky. You smiled slightly as he moved his fingers further, crossing your ring finger, then your middle finger, until finally you turned your hand palm up against his and threaded your fingers together entirely.

 

He glanced over at you, a shy smile on his lips as he glanced down at your joined hands. He gave you a look that asked ’really? Are we really doing this?’ and you nodded back giving his hand a squeeze. You felt hot all over suddenly as he scooted a bit closer, moving the bowl of popcorn from between you to the table as he went, one scoot, two, then he was right beside you, your legs touching as he smiled at you, his warm brown eyes sparkling with something you couldn’t place until. “Would it be moving to fast if I kissed you right now?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his eyes flickered down to your lips for a second or two.

 

You felt your pulse quicken, the warmth of his hand in yours like fire as you drew in a slightly shaky breath, “It would be, if I didn’t want to kiss you to,” you managed to whisper back, then your eyes closed and you felt his soft lips on yours, and your whole body hummed with happiness. You felt your body move on instinct, letting go of his hand you wrapped your arms around his neck, he in turn wrapped his arms around your waist, and as he pressed closer to you, deepening the kiss, you felt your body lean back against the arm of the couch until you were almost laying down and he held his weight above you. Eventually you both had to breath, and as you broke apart panting slightly, you let out a chuckle “Wow,” you said as he pressed his forehead to yours and smiled.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, a little proud of himself as his hands moved from your sides to brace himself on the couch cushion beneath you.

 

“Yeah,” you nodded “that was….” you struggled to find the words to express just how fantastic that kiss had felt, but then you glanced at the rolling credits on the TV and smiled up at him, “I think that just blew Wesley and Buttercup out of the water,” you told him, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

“I just….I’ve really wanted to kiss your for like, a year or so now, and I guess I kinda poured all that into our kiss just now,” He chittered nervously.

 

You gave him a curious look, “A year?” he nodded, “Oh my gosh, Cisco….me to!”

 

He smiled down at you bright as ever, “Well then,” he lifted one of his hands to touch your cheek softly, “I guess we have a lot of time to make up for, don’t we?”

 

You giggled, “Yeah, I guess we do,” you agreed. And as he lowered his weight down against you and kissed you again, you thought “Princess Bride movie night….best idea ever!” and kissed him back just as excitedly as he kissed you.


End file.
